


Starry-Eyed Children of Wonder (School AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides School AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Astronomy, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Children, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: -The astronomy club hosting a little event for the kids where they bring them outside and teach them about the stars.-Logan gravitating towards Virgil, using him as a reference for how stars work.-Virgil not minding that in the least, and letting himself be moved around and posed around as a visual representation.
Series: Sanders Sides School AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924267
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Starry-Eyed Children of Wonder (School AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creamiiteaa_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamiiteaa_xx/gifts), [Extremely_insaneTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremely_insaneTM/gifts).



Logan wasn't quite sure how to go about this newest development.  
While he was thrilled to teach astronomy to anyone, trying to simplify it for a child's understanding was a little more difficult, and really, would any child truly care about their zodiac or the stories that each constellation held as much as his peers? Could they actually understand how much work went into learning and memorizing those stories, and how the knowledge they were receiving could be used? He was sure they didn't.  
But his teacher had told him that this was something the little kids had been looking forward to. Apparently, a certain drama student had begun spreading rumors of his brilliant knowledge, and the children had heard about it and become excited. Someone who knew a lot about pretty twinkling lights? Count them in! Logan had to admit, even in his annoyance at his teacher's forceful insistence and the flibbertigibbet that gave him away, the reasons the children wanted him to come and speak in their class were absolutely heartwarming, and one of the reasons (though he denied it) that he liked children.  
When he arrived, he wasn't sure what he was expecting. He supposed he'd expected some sort of mess, one he normally saw when he went over to his Uncle's house and looked upon his cousin's rooms. Of course, it might've been more controlled with the teachers and students, but the level of neatness still surprised him. They'd cleared everything away so the children could look sit on the floor and color while they waiting for Logan to arrive. He could see some of the children were becoming tired; staying up later than normal had that effect on them, and it looked like he'd have to make this lesson extra interesting.  
As the little troop moved outside, he found himself side by side with another boy in a purple and black hoodie, hands shoved into the pockets. He glanced up at Logan, gave a small, strained smile, before looking down again.  
"You...um...nevermind..."  
Logan blinked in confusion, his eyes drawn to the flushed face of his quiet companion.  
"I what?"  
"You didn't have to do this. I know that teaching children isn't something you probably agreed to..."  
Logan chuckled, stopping to extend an arm to the other, hand outstretched. "I'm Logan from the astronomy club, and if there is anything you will learn about me in the next few hours, it will be that I have no problems talking about my passions. Please, don't fret for me."  
His offered hand was grabbed by a paler, much colder hand. "Virgil. And, um...thanks."  
The two stood off to the side for a while, waiting for the children to settle on the mats they had laid out. It was a comfortable quiet, one that didn't need to be interrupted.  
When the children had settled, Logan started forward, introducing himself and making a small pun he'd heard his culinary student spy use once, satisfied when the kids laughed and clapped a little. And then, he began.  
Virgil had not expected the enthusiasm that was Logan. He held the kids' attention effortlessly, telling them about how he'd become interested in the stars with a comedian effect Virgil hadn't heard in the valedictorian since he'd known him. When he began talking about the sun, and how it was a star, he began gravitating towards Virgil, and though the anxious teen found himself a little alarmed at being in the center of attention, he had to stifle a laugh as Logan grabbed him and stood him straight, telling the kids that, "Virgil here is the sun, and let's say I'm the earth, here's how we move around it," and then proceeded to walk around him, spinning as he did so. The kids, so easily pleased, seemed fascinated with the movements, some even giggling at the 'silly way he was moving around'. Logan smiled, giving a small, slightly concerned thumbs up to Virgil. Virgil returned it with a much more genuine smile than before.  
As Logan asked a few questions to engage the children in their interactive lesson, Virgil gestured for one of the older students to come up, addressing Logan's confused expression with his own mischievous one. Guiding the child and whispering instructions into their ear, he positioned Logan in much the same way he had been, and then began orbiting him while the child- who was giggling uncontrollably- did the same motion around him. "What does Ashley represent when she's orbiting me?" he whispered into Logan's ear, and when Logan asked the question, he was satisfied to see the children looking on with the same awe, and even congratulating Ashley on her role.  
And as Virgil looked towards Logan, who's eyes shone with a hint of tears and overflowing happiness, he knew why people liked hearing Logan talk about astronomy.  
A passion like that should have a galaxy of its own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to love this AU! It's looking like some real fic potential!  
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. I wrote this while listening to Jonas Blue - Perfect Strangers. This song had the perfect energy for some reason, and now I can't get it out of my head.


End file.
